Clock of time
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Kululu's trying to invent some way to travel through the past and future. He's using a clock as the base for his invention. Will it be a success or will he accidentally get something he didn't expect like he usually does?


**Disclaimer: I do not own sgt frog.**

**Second prompt in the 130 prompt challenge I've taken up: clock. If anyone else wants to do the challenge feel free. I shall boot up the sgt frog fanfictions to a higher number so our fandom can be bigger. =)**

* * *

Kululu sat alone at his desk tinkering on one of his latest invention's. He was trying to play with time again. Every single time he managed to jump ahead in the future or past it was always accidental and he was sick of it. He wanted power over time, just so he could be more of a genius to people. The first time traveler on Keron. Unfortunately, he wasn't making much progress on his goal. He had been trying to go back a couple seconds to start off with, with his clock that could be set backwards invention, but he had no such luck. Every time he set the clock he just blacked out for a couple seconds so it looked as if he had gone three seconds into the future. He had been trying to perfect this invention since last night which was a lot longer than he usually took on any invention.

"Do you want some tea?" Angol Mois's voice asked watching him work. Kululu jumped a bit startled, he hadn't sensed her presence at all and he didn't remember her ever coming into the lab. He wondered briefly how long she had been standing behind him.

"Sure…" Kululu agreed, seeing as Angol Mois had probably come over just to serve him, if he drank the tea she would leave and he'd be able to concentrate on his work again. Angol Mois smiled and handed him a tea cup with the tea that she had made. His hand shook as he took it, unable to concentrate with the pure eyes of Angol Mois on him.

He dropped the tea cup on his clock invention. The wires lit up and had a few sparks, then died down.

"Thanks a lot. You ruined my invention by spilling tea on it." Kululu growled. Angol Mois decided not to correct him that he had dropped the cup. "Get out now, before I get really angry and you start crying which is really annoying to deal with." Kululu ordered.

"Maybe I can fix it…" She whimpered timidly, she reached forward and started poking at all the gears and reorganizing it.

"OUT NOW!" He said again louder not wanting Angol Mois to ruin anything more . She scurried off feeling bad for messing up his work.

Kululu sighed, unhappy that his hard work had probably been ruined. He set one of the clock hands backwards trying to at least let it be a normal clock and set it as the appropriate time. Another invention destroyed by Angol Mois's clumsiness.

The clock made a ticking sound and automatically a spark. Kululu looked at it confused. The hour hand whirled around the clock as if it was a race car driver, a giant black tunnel resembling a tornado appeared from the middle of the clock and sucked Kululu inside of it.

Before Kululu could react, he landed on a patch of grassy ground in front of his old training school. The school he had blown up.

"Geez, you baby. You think you're so much better than us, but you're just a scrawny weakling." An intimidating voice teased. Kululu adjusted his glasses to see a group of three bulky large keronians punch a younger keronian with swirly glasses.

"Ku, ku, ku. Stop picking on me! Or else I'll make a robot and-." The bully punched the younger keronian again in the face. Kululu recognized it as his younger self.

"You won't be able too, you're just a stupid scrawny wimp that thinks he's so great." The bullies laughed and punched the young tadpole yet again. Kululu didn't know if he should help his younger self, or watch in fear of alternating what was obviously a successful time-trip. Those bullies were teaching his younger self to be stronger after all. When he saw younger Kululu crying from the pain he turned his face away in disgust. He really was a wimp. He hated the bullies who had bullied him, but he hated himself even more. His younger self at least. His weaker self. He hoped to never go back to that weak, vulnerable time but it seemed as if he unintentionally had.

Maybe though this trip would have a purpose. Maybe it gave him the chance to beat up those bullies. Kululu grinned and quickly devised a raygun to turn keronians to babies for one hour. He walked up and hit them with the raygun.

"Who's the baby now? Ku, ku, ku." He laughed. Younger Kululu looked up at his savior.

"…Thanks, I guess…." Younger Kululu told him. Kululu looked at him disgusted by how pathetic the slumped over child looked. He balled his hand into a fist and punched him in the face. Younger Kululu groaned in pain. He started to cry a bit.

"Stop crying. This is exactly the reason why they pick on you. You're an easy target and make weak reactions. Geez, if I was a bully even I would pick on you. Stop being so weak and pathetic." Kululu advised. Younger Kululu wiped a tear off his face.

"B-but maybe if I put up with them they'll like me…." Younger Kululu whimpered. Kululu felt a pang in his heart.

_Yes… _He recalled, _This is how I used to think….I didn't want to be alone… Funny, cuz now I always want to be alone. Ku, ku, ku._

"Kid…It's not right to not be yourself just to please people. They won't really like you if you're like that. They won't like the real you. You don't want to end up like…Well like, someone else I happen to know. Being alone is better than being a slave to others. You're more alone that way." Kululu told him honestly, bending down to speak to the younger him. The younger him seemed to be wide eyed as the words clicked in his head. He nodded amazed by the words. Kululu feeling as if he had done enough casually walked away. He was about to look back at his younger self when his time expired and he heard a familiar tock sound as he was whisked into blackness.

Waking up in his lab again, he saw the broken pieces of the clock that he had tried to make.

_Was it all a dream? No….It wasn't….I remember that happening when I was younger…. I remember wondering about that keronian…. Heh. Never would've expected I would have hit me so hard. _Kululu rubbed his jaw. Kululu looked at the clock again seeing it as broken after it's one time success.

"Better put you in the parts pile…" He grinned, satisfied that it had at least worked once showing that it was possible for him to travel through time.

He didn't acknowledge that it was either the tea spilled on it or the reorganized gears from Angol Mois that had made it work. He just let himself bask in pride of his invention.

* * *

**Well… That's done now. Tomorrow's prompt is stare. I'm pretty sure it's obvious who I'll use. By the way...I've been thinking about changing my avater picture. I believe now with cover art a Kulumois picture tends to send the wrong message especially when it might be a story about Giroro or Natsumi or Keroro. What do you think? I would've just had cover pictures for all of my stories that aren't Kulumois, but I can't exactly draw...**

** Review if you wish. **


End file.
